Habló de su amor
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Sora bebió y bebió. ¿Le dijo a Tai lo que sentía por él?, ¿Ella habló de su amor? No lo recuerda... Para Leiram, con mucho cariño. One shot.


**Para Leiram.**_  
Una parábola. Mientras ustedes escriben para sí, yo escribo para Leiram. Digan no a las apuestas._**  
Notas de autor: **Sólo cumplo con mi apuesta. Leiram, solamente me dio la pareja. Yo los exploté cómo quise. Pero igual, quejas con ella.  
Digimon no me pertenece. Ni modos dijo la Toñita.

* * *

**HABLÓ DE SU AMOR _(?)_**

Mimi abrió las cortinas de su habitación. Para que así la pelirroja, que se había quedado a dormir con ella, despertara de una buena vez. Ya era la tres de la tarde y no se le veían ganas de abrir por lo menos un ojo.

La noche anterior se habían ido de "antro", por así decirlo. Llegaron bastante tarde a su casa.

Al pegar los rayos del sol en el rostro de Sora, la chica se giró, cambió su posición de izquierda a derecha, pare evitar el sol.

Mimi no se daría por vencida.

—Levántate Sora —gruñó la castaña —ya es tarde.

Pero la pelirroja sólo optó por taparse la cabeza con la colcha que le cubría. Le dolía la cabeza, sabía _a medias _lo que había pasado ayer. Le dolía bastante su cabeza, no quería oír, ver y ni hablar de nada.

—¡Sora! —gritó Mimi destapándola. Sora iba a despertar o ella se dejaría de llamar Mimi Tachikawa.

—Mimi —reaccionó la otra chica —mi cabeza va a explotar, ¿Te importaría dejarme dormir?

—No, porque tenemos que hablar, pilla. Si abres los ojos verás un remedio para tu resaca.

La pelirroja se sentó en la cama, la castaña también tomó asiento. Las dos estaban frente a frente. Sora se tallaba los ojos, para poder despegarlos. Después de esto tomó "el remedio que le dio su amiga" era un vaso que tenía jugo verde, no sabía que contenía pero lo tomó —de un solo sorbo—, aún así. No tenía nada que perder.

El sabor de este jugo era bastante amargo, lo que provocó un gesto de desagrado en la pelirroja.

—Ahora. ¿Qué pasó contigo y con Tai?

—No recuerdo casi nada —habló Sora —¿Qué pasó?

—Pues según lo que sé no pasó _casi nada. _Tú estabas borracha, demasiado. Oye nunca te había visto así. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sora, todavía no reaccionaba por completo... Su cerebro no despertaba totalmente. Por lo que estaba muy pasiva.

—Eso sí lo recuerdo, pero, ¿Qué hay con Tai?

—Ah sí, disculpa... —la castaña tomó aire —tú bebías, y bebías... se quedaron un momento solos, no sé que pasó en ese instante, es lo que quiero que me digas.

Sora ya había empezado a alarmarse. Ella estaba ebria y se quedó sola con Tai, quizá cometió alguna estupidez.

Ella quería bastante al moreno. Aunque él no se diera cuenta de ello, Tai era bastante Tai para darse cuenta. Sora nunca le decía nada por miedo, miedo de que su mejor amigo se alejara de ella por lo que sentía.

Quizá ella habló de su amor.

Quizá por las copas de más que traía en sus venas decía cosas de más. No quería confesarle _esto_ a Tai, no estaba lista... No quería tomar ese riesgo, no ahora y menos estando en ese estado.

—Eso si no lo recuerdo —abrió completamente sus ojos, su cerebro estaba a punto de reaccionar del todo —¿Qué más ocurrió?

—Tendré que averiguarlo entonces con Tai —musitó la castaña —pero no contesta su teléfono. Lo he llamado desde la una.

—¡Mimi! ¿Puedes concentrarte en lo que pasó después de que me quedé a solas con Tai? No tengo la menor idea de que hice, estaba ebria, pudo haber cometido una estupidez.

Sí, el cerebro de Sora ya había despertado.

La chica tenía miedo.

Miedo de saber que había pasado; que había hecho, que había dicho.

—Ah perdona. Te decía, tú estabas con Tai. Pero luego este se despidió muy apenado. Estaba sonrojado y no fue capaz de mirar a ninguno de nosotros en los ojos. Y se fue.

Sora ya estaba alarmada, ya estaba bastante preocupada. Ya no tenía dudas. ¡Habló de su amor!

Era el fin del mundo...

Se había dado cuenta de varias cosas; una de ellas era que Tai, no sentía nada por ella. De haber sido así, no hubiese salido corriendo del lugar. Se hubiese quedado con ella, toda la noche.

Y otra era la que comprobaba que sí había hablado de más. Por alguna razón Tai salió sonrojado del lugar.

Era una tonta, una tonta.

—Mimi... me quiero morir. Le dije a Tai lo que sentía.

Sora estaba muy apenada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Culpaba al alcohol, se culpaba a ella de lo que había hecho.

—Vamos, no es tan grave. Si en verdad se lo dijiste ¡Felicidades! sacaste lo que sentías. Además yo creo que Tai siento lo mismo por ti, nada más ocupaba luz verde. No hay de qué preocuparse, amiga.

—No Mimi, si en verdad sintiera algo por mí, ya me hubiera hablado.

—Y sí... ¿No le dijiste eso?

—Se lo dije. ¿Encuentras otra explicación por la que haya salido así del lugar?

Mimi se quedó callada. No encontraba otra explicación.

Ambas empezaron a recapitular lo que había pasado ese día, a ver si así Sora podía recordar lo que habló estando sola con Tai.

El sábado por la noche iban a ir a festejar el cumpleaños de Izzy, quedaron de verse en el mismo lugar de siempre. Sora pasó por Mimi.

_Eso lo recordaba._

Llegaron al lugar. Sora estaba algo deprimida, porque un día antes había visto a Tai con todas sus admiradoras —nadie dijo que ser el jugador estrella era fácil—. Así que pidió vodka.

Nadie podía evitar que bebiera esto.

Tenía rabia de ver como las admiradoras de Tai lo acosaban. Se encontraba sufriendo porque todos podían darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía por Kamiya, menos él.

Ella recuerda que solamente quería beber, no aceptó bailar ni con Mimi, ni con Izzy, ni con el superior.

El último recuerdo que tenía era que miraba todos bailar, que Tai estaba a su lado... Ella seguía bebiendo. Se reía con Tai. Hablaba con él. Se volvía a reír. Luego de esto, recuerda que Tai se levantó y se fue... sin decir nada.

—¿Hasta ahí?

—Sí, hasta ahí recuerdo. Se lo dije. Se lo dije.

—Habrá que averiguarlo.

—¿Cómo? yo no quiero verlo.

—Lo harás.

* * *

Tai estaba en su departamento. Acostado en el sofá, pensando...

Pensaba en la noche anterior. Pensaba en la Sora ebria y triste que vio. Miraba como la pelirroja se negaba a bailar, ella sólo quería beber... Él, preocupado se quedó con ella, su mejor amiga.

Sin duda la Sora con muchas copas encima era muy divertida, no es que le desagradara cuando estaba sobria. No, no era eso. Lo que pasaba es que cuando la chica andaba ebria, era más ocurrente, más suelta.

La pelirroja le había estado contando chistes. Chistes de todo tipo.

Mientras Mimi bailaba con Yamato. Izzy y Jou hacían lo suyo con sus parejas. Ella y él se reían de los chistes que la pelirroja contaba y también se reían de que él es bastante pésimo para contar chistes.

Reían de unas cuantas anécdotas que vivieron, reían de las personas que no sabían bailar. Reían de todo.

_Sora es demasiado risueña cuando está ebria. _

Pensaba el moreno.

Tai había estado pensando en Sora últimamente, no cómo una amiga sino como algo más. En varias ocasiones le habían preguntado que si esta era su novia, pero él decía la verdad: era mi mejor amiga. Nunca entendía por qué tanta gente le preguntaba esto. Ella era su amiga, disfrutaba estar con ella y hasta ahí.

Aunque cierto día al verla junto a otro muchacho no le agradó nada, sentía que su bilis se derramaba. Era una sensación extraña, su estómago le ardía al verla con ese muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes tan feliz de la vida.

Sora era suya y nadie podía pedirle su libreta de matemáticas más que él, Tai Kamiya.

Eso no le agradó.

Toda la semana estuvo con cierto enfado hacia Sora, hasta que se armó de valor para preguntarle por qué ese tipo le pedía la libreta, que si acaso eran novios o este era su pretendiente. ¿Cuál fue el día en que le preguntó esto a la pelirroja? fue ayer, cuando estaba algo ebria, según el dicho, los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad.

Había pensado mal de Sora y fue tan tonto que se lo dijo ayer todo lo que azotó su cabeza.

_"—¿Y quién es el tipo idiota que te pidió tu libreta? _—_le preguntó en mal tono, quizá aprovechando que ella estaba pasada en copas._

_Él estaba molesto, muy molesto por esto y porque se imaginó que Sora bebía y estaba así de triste porque él no estaba en ese antro, con ella. Fue muy tonto le habló de mala gana cuándo Sora no lo merecía._

_Pero sentía celos. Por eso salió apenado, nada más porque desconfió un poco de Sora. _

—¿_Toru? Pues es un compañero nada más, ni siquiera le hablo, ni siquiera sé porque le presté mi libreta _—_respondió la chica._

—_¿Segura que nada más es un compañero?, porque a mí no me parece que sea así, dime la verdad Sora, por eso somos mejores amigos, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con él?_

—_Nada. Ya te dije. Aunque ¿Qué importa eso? Tú eres más que mi amigo._

_Tai agachó la cabeza._

_Y la chica volvió a beber. Aunque ella estaba demasiado ebria, le creía por el dicho y porque lo miró en los ojos cuando le respondía y estos parecían demasiados sinceros. Y en efecto, tenía razón, Sora siempre tenía razón... Ella era más que su amiga y pues no tenía porque enojarse si este tipo era su pretendiente o amigo._

_Tai no lo entendía. No entendía por qué se puso así. No entendía que sentía por Sora._

—_Tienes razón, eres mi amiga yo soy tu amigo. Qué si eres demasiado estúpida para elegir a tu pareja, yo no tengo por qué meterme, yo sólo tengo que apoyarte. Aunque sabes algo, de alguna extraña no me gusta verte con otros tipos. Creo que estoy sintiendo celos... Y celos se sienten por la persona que quieres. No sé si te estoy celando como amiga o como algo más, lo único que sé es que he estado pensando en ti de otra forma al verte cerca de Toru... Sora creo que siento algo más por ti._

_Se levantó y se fue del lugar."_

* * *

Llamaron a la puerta del departamento de Tai, era Sora. Este abrió y la invitó a pasar la notaba algo preocupada. Y como siempre él no sabía por qué...

—T-ai, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó a—tragó saliva, ya había hablado... entre más rápido terminara mejor. Le daba pena hablar con Tai, verlo a la cara, tenerlo cerca. Era muy duro.

Tai de igual manera, traía un nudo en la garganta... Estaba arrepentido por la pregunta que le había hecho. De lo que había dicho. De todo.

Al ver que él no dijo nada, ella empezó a hablar.

—Ayer se me pasaron las copas, ya te habrás dado cuenta. No recuerdo nada, quiero saber qué si te dije que...

—¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? —interrumpió. Era genial, Sora no recordaría lo que dijo, así que omitiría esa conversación, y no perdería a su amiga.

—No me interrumpas Tai, esto es bastante difícil —tomó aire —ayer, ¿Hablé de amor contigo?, ¿Te dije algo extraño?

_Qué era eso..._

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó aún más confundido.

Sora estaba temerosa, ni modo, tenía que afrontar lo que se le venía. Ya nada importaba.

—Quiero saber si ayer, mientras estaba ebria te dije que sentía algo por ti —soltó agachando la cabeza.

—Sí —dijo Tai...

Le pareció divertido cambiar de papeles, sólo para ver a Sora avergonzada. Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado; mientras ella trataba de explicar que lo dijo porque estaba borracha y que lo quería como amigo. Él le diría que no hablaron de nada, sí ocultaría lo que él dijo.

—Dios. Era lo que me temía —susurró sonrojada —¿Y?

—¿Y? —dijo Tai divertido. Sora no podía darse cuenta de las reacciones de él.

—Escucha Tai... Es cierto. No te lo dije porque estaba borracha ni nada, te lo dije porque lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes qué?

El tiro le salió por la culata... ¿Sora le cambió el juego por qué en verdad sabía lo que él le había dicho?, ¿Qué pasaba?

—Ay Tai —suspiró —espero que sigamos siendo amigos, luego de esto. Mejor me voy.

La chica se paró del sofá, con la mirada cabizbaja estaba a punto de llorar pero no quería que él la viera así, no quería eso. Lo único quería era irse. Pero sintió cómo él la tomó del brazo y la haló hasta a él, sentía su respiración.

Tai rodeaba a la pelirroja con sus brazos, la chica tenía la cabeza agachada y sus manos estaban en el pecho del chico.

—¿Me estás queriendo decir que tú en realidad sientes algo más por mí que una simple amistad? —el chico con delicadeza puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y alzó la cabeza de ésta...

—Sí —lloriqueó Sora.

Tai pegó sus labios con los labios de ella suavemente, para confortarla un poco.

—¿Y cuál era el problema?

—Qué yo hablé de mi amor, que tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí, que estuve a...

Tai de nuevo; tomó a la pelirroja de la cabeza, llevó sus labios hasta los de él, para besarla de nuevo. Para darle un dulce y cálido beso, que luego se fue profundizando.

Y así fue como empezó todo. Tai invirtió los papeles, Sora no sabía eso y nunca lo sabrá... Quizá sí.

Total...

Estaban juntos... Ella habló de su amor y ahora son novios. ¿Era lo importante no?

* * *

Espero que te guste Leiram y a todos los demás.  
Críticas, sugerencias y salvadas de pato bienvenidas. A los diez hay regalo sorpresa.

EDITADO.


End file.
